


Good Eating

by kuonji



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Falling In Love, First Time, Love at First Sight, M/M, Policeman!Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: Sousuke is a secretive softie.  Rin is a melodramatic Bad Boy.  In other words, a regular SouRin story -- except for all the sex demons.When Rin was ten years old, he made a little bit of a boo-boo.





	Good Eating

When Rin was ten years old, he made a little bit of a boo-boo.

Okay, no, it was a Huge-Ass Mistake, but he was young and hotheaded and not too bright, and his friends were sheep who did whatever crazy thing he suggested and totally enabled him. The result was, he kind of sort of tripped over the locks of the Mortal Wall and completely accidentally got sucked into a dream spiral and possibly broke a death sphere on the way down as he fell to Earth, where he was definitely not supposed to be.

Rin fell in a little seaside town in Japan. He knew that because, hello, incubi always know where they are. But he was lost anyway because it was kind of hard to sniff out a return route when he had to use most of his energy to hide his more obvious non-human physical markers _and_ that also meant that he couldn't fly. He had the easy option, of course, of putting out a distress call, and then the higher ups would come collect him -- and give him a holy reaming for it, which he was not looking forward to.

Feeling sorry for himself, Rin sat down against a wall on a quiet street and hid his face in the tops of his pulled up knees. This was going to be _so bad_. He might be banned from the mortal world even after he got old enough. He might get extra homework. He might not be allowed to blood race anymore, and if he couldn't blood race anymore he might as well just _die_.

He couldn't stay much longer. His fast metabolism was causing his stomach to rumble already, and he'd never eaten from a wild human before. He wasn't even sure where to start.

"Are you okay?"

Rin popped his head up at the voice, barely remembering not to bare his sharp teeth at the stranger. It was a little human boy with short, coarse black hair and startlingly beautiful eyes, about Rin's age. Thick eyebrows enhanced his serious expression, his brow ridges well defined above his droopy eyes. If he were an incubus, he would have grown up to be a Strong Silent type for sure.

"I'm fine," Rin replied, mentally urging the boy to move on. The last thing he needed was to let slip something he shouldn't and call down the higher ups before he was quite ready to accept his fate.

"You're hurt."

"No, I'm not."

The boy pointed at Rin's right knee, where a shard from the death sphere had grazed it. "It's not so bad," Rin blustered, even though, now that the boy mentioned it, yeah, it hurt like a _bitch_. Even for demons, death was not something to mess with.

"Here." The boy shifted his backpack off and pulled out a bottle of water from the side pocket. Rin watched with interest as he uncapped the bottle and came forward. "Straighten your leg." Rin complied, and the boy poured some water over the wound.

"Ohhh!"

He'd never felt water before. It tingled and sang, and his wound felt immediately better.

Pausing for a moment, the boy put the water away and pulled out a handkerchief. He tied it around Rin's knee. "There," he said, decisively. 

Rin wasn't sure what the handkerchief was supposed to do. "Thanks," he said anyway.

"I'm Sousuke Yamazaki." The boy smiled at him, a tiny expression that was more in the eyes than the lips. Yup, Strong Silent type for sure.

"There you are, big brother!" shouted a familiar voice, and both of them turned to see a wavy-haired blond boy running toward them.

"Nagisa!" Rin cried out in an outpouring of relief. He jumped to his feet and caught Nagisa in his arms.

Sousuke stood back and stared between them, his brow puckered. "You're... brothers?"

"Of course not," Rin had the sense _not_ to say. The two of them looked nothing alike, and, ew, of course neither of them had parents. They'd formed naturally out of the chaos and lust of the blood of those damned by their sexual iniquities. "Adopted," he said instead.

"Oh."

"Come _on_ , Rin, Mom and Dad are going to be so mad!" Nagisa said, tugging on Rin's hand. That bit of verisimilitude seemed to mollify Sousuke, as his look of concern faded.

"I guess you better go," he told Rin.

"Yeah. Um. Bye." He waved at the boy, and Sousuke, a little belatedly, waved back.

Nagisa pulled him along, turning at the first corner. "Bird glamour," he whispered, and they cloaked themselves as crows before taking off.

"Is it far?" Rin asked, puffing. Nagisa was the best in their cohort at glamour spells. Rin could manage for short periods, but he was so tired. And _hungry_.

"No, just behind that building with the dolphin and the scary looking kid. Smell it?"

He did, and a minute later, he plunged through it behind his friend.

***

Rin found it difficult to forget the experience of his first visit to Earth.

"It's kind of like blood," he told Haru, trying to describe water, "but sort of thinner and less slippery."

Haru ignored him, adjusting his goggles.

"I bet we could swim through it faster than blood," Rin predicted, excited at the thought.

"I don't care about speed."

"No, of course not," Rin grumbled. The fastest junior blood racer in their region, and the stupid Cool Eccentric type incubus genuinely didn't care about _speed_.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Bet I beat you this time."

"Whatever."

***

"Maybe it has wards on it," he wondered aloud to Kisumi, the Boy Next Door incubus he'd known the longest. He tossed the handkerchief up in the air and caught it. He should have destroyed it the first chance he got, of course. He wasn't sure why he'd kept it. It was the only proof of his transgression after his wound had healed, hidden for nerve-wracking weeks by his sudden purported fascination with leggings. He'd actually grown to kind of like the form-fitting things. He was wearing a pair now, in tiger stripes.

"Maybe I should specialize in basketball," Kisumi said, writing that on his example human profile homework. "Do humans know how to make wards?"

"Some humans must. There were some books left over from the time of the dragons, right? Wouldn't it be super romantic if there were groups of human magic-users on Earth? Like, in secret? And yeah, good choice, athletes are always good eating." Rin had already filled out his profile as a 'water racer'.

"I wonder if the secret magic groups ever summon demons?" Kisumi mused, playing along. He was always great that way. "But wasn't this Sousuke kid too young to learn magic like that?"

"Hm, yeah."

"Maybe it's a sign of ownership," Kisumi speculated.

"Oh! You're right! Maybe that's it," Rin agreed. For some reason, the thought made him feel happy.

***

"Green? I'd say they're more of a teal," Rin argued.

"You were closer to him," Nagisa agreed amiably. He'd grown into a cherub-faced Kid Brother type. Apparently, that was popular in their generation of humans, because there were two other Kid Brother types in the neighboring cohort. Nagisa liked to flit over to compare notes.

"If I saw him again, I could make sure." The human under him moaned, leaking some precum, and Rin licked it away distractedly, his thoughts still on the boy and not on his dinner.

"Did you put a mark on him?" Nagisa asked curiously, no censure for the obviously illegal suggestion he was making. He'd always been the most blasé about their childhood antics. If anything, he seemed to enjoy them more than Rin did. 

"I didn't think to. Had we learned how to by then?" Rin tried to remember.

"Oh, no, you're right. That was seventh year. So how would you find him?" 

"I'm not sure," Rin answered, but mostly to himself. The human Nagisa was riding had come, and Nagisa, who had an even bigger appetite than Rin, was ignoring him in favor of industrious gluttony.

Rin hadn't thought about that before. This was a problem, he realized.

***

"I have to get back to Earth. Will you help me break into the Cygnus guardhouse?"

"Don't be so dramatic." Gou rolled her eyes. As the only succubus in their cohort, she had the market cornered on complaining about 'stupid boys'.

"I can't help it." Rin was a Bad Boy type incubus. Drama was part of his persona. He panicked briefly. What if Sousuke didn't like the Bad Boy type at all? Was it possible for Rin to change his type?

"Oh, gods, what are you panicking about now?" Gou knew him too well. He scowled jealously at her. Her Swimsuit Model type was in demand with almost every demographic. "Look," she said, in a superior tone, "I'm applying for the certification program to go to Earth. You've passed all the required classes, too, haven't you? Why don't you do the same?" She flapped her packet of papers at him. "It'll take longer, but you won't have to worry about getting caught."

"That," Rin said, "is a _great_ idea."

***

As soon as he could, Rin entered the program for Earthside alongside the majority of his peers. Of his cohort, only Haru eschewed the training in favor of soaking in the Lakes of the Damned and defending the blood racing championships that he purported not to care about.

There was way more studying than Rin would have liked, but once he had a reason to focus on it, he found learning the many rules and regulations and using the various techniques and analyses easier than he'd expected. It was ages, though, before their first forays to Earth, under tutelage and in the company of classmates, and even longer before they were allowed abbreviated trips in small groups and pairs. Finally, two years later, Rin graduated and obtained a pass for unlimited, unsupervised travel to and from Earth. At last, he was free to find mischief wherever he chose and seduce whomever he wished.

Rin knew exactly where and whom he wanted.

The trouble was, while the seaside town with the dolphin building -- having apparently been renovated in Rin's absence -- was easy to find, the little boy with the possibly green eyes was not. Humans had a pesky habit of not staying where you put them.

Quick trips to feed aside, Rin spent every waking moment searching for that elusive human he'd set his heart upon finding.

Eventually, Rin wound up on a street much like the one where he had met Sousuke. He leaned against a wall much like the one he had used before. He put his head down on his knees in the same pose, and he told himself firmly that he was only resting a bit. He was _not_ giving up, and he was _not_ going to cry. Oh, but he was so _hungry_ , too. He couldn't remember when the last time he ate was. Three days ago? Four?

The next thing he knew, he was being shaken rather rudely, and he was blinking up at a human face. "Hey. Hey! I said, are you okay?"

Moving on instinct, he grabbed the front of the human's shirt and yanked him down into a kiss. Starving as he was, saliva from an aroused human would have to do. The flavor started off thin and weak but quickly transformed into a filling richness. Few humans could get close to a hungry incubus's scent without becoming a little bit aroused, and no human alive could taste incubus saliva and not be.

The influx of energy was _wonderful_. Rin sucked up every last drop he could and stretched himself. When he let go of the human, he was pleased to see a shell-shocked daze in his widened eyes.

Aaand, he realized, looking down at himself, he was in full incubus regalia -- horns, pointy ears, bat wings, tail, and everything.

Oopsies.

Well, the cat was out of the bag now, so Rin put on his most winsome, sharp-toothed smile. "Want to sign a contract with me?" he asked.

The human gaped, blinking eyes of a gorgeous teal color that drooped a bit at the outside edges.

Wait. Teal eyes?

Rin backed up and looked the human up and down. About Rin's age, serious face, straight dark hair, defined brow over teal -- definitely teal, who could have ever thought they were green? -- eyes, muscular build, wide shoulders, definitely the Strong Silent type.

"Sousuke Yamazaki!" he cried out in glee. This was fate. It had to be!

Sousuke shook his head. "Who are you? _What_ are you?"

"I'll be whatever you most desire," he purred in Sousuke's ear. He meant it whole-heartedly.

***

Influenced by Rin's scent and another mind-numbing kiss -- just to be sure -- Sousuke allowed Rin to accompany him home.

Home turned out to be a studio loft several blocks away. It was one of several one-story structures in a row next to the train tracks. A freight train thundered by as Rin half floated, half skipped over the threshold. He took in the neat living space and spare decorations with satisfaction.

Belatedly, he took note of Sousuke swaying slightly beside him.

"You should sit down," he urged. "You look like you need it."

Nodding mechanically, Sousuke dropped into one of two chairs in front of a small kitchen table. "I think you've drugged me," the man said in a conversational tone.

"You don't seem worried about that."

"I'm not. That's one reason why I think you've drugged me."

Rin couldn't fault his reasoning. He went to his knees in front of Sousuke and opened his pants. "Mm, you're a cop? That is _so_ hot." Human clothing was always interesting to play with. Like every incubus, he understood that a uniform of authority was an expected fetish, and stroking a human's ego was conducive to being welcomed to stroke other things.

"Uh." Rin licked him. Sousuke was already swollen, his skin heated. No precum yet, but just the sweat was enough to make Rin's taste buds dance with pleasure. He couldn't believe he'd finally found him. His wonderful, wonderful Sousuke. He was finally here.

If he didn't taste this man in the next five minutes, he didn't deserve his Earth pass.

"Uh!" Sousuke said again, in an entirely different tone. Massaging pleasingly generous balls with one hand, Rin hummed around his mouthful and ran his other hand up and down Sousuke's muscular thigh. "Oh, fuck. You're beautiful."

"I exist to please," Rin told him, popping his mouth off to answer. It was apparently the exact right balance of cheeky and sultry, because Sousuke's eyes rolled back and he grabbed Rin's hair.

"Shit." Sousuke was thrusting into his mouth now and leaking heavily. Rin thought he would cry with how delicious the taste was. It couldn't just be his emotions spicing it, either. Sousuke was objectively the best human he'd ever tasted. Like he said, this had to be fate. He sucked that giant cock down, whimpering in his eagerness to taste all of Sousuke for the first time.

At three minutes and four seconds, Sousuke came with a shout. "Rin!"

His name on Sousuke's lips at the moment of climax was everything Rin could have wished for. He swallowed down everything Sousuke had to give and lapped greedily at the remnants. He felt replete and joyful. He couldn't ever remember feeling so full.

After tucking and buttoning and zipping Sousuke back up, Rin looked up, feeling uncharacteristically shy. "You remember me?" he asked.

Sousuke was watching his every move. His eyes had darkened, his pupils blown wide. "Rin. I think about you every goddamn day."

Rin wasn't crying. He just had something in his eyes. He flew up and lighted in Sousuke's lap. He kissed his human. "Consider our contract signed, Officer. We're going to be together forever."

***

The thing with 'forever' is, life still has to go on alongside it.

Sousuke still had to have dinner, and while Rin wanted to help, he hadn't the first idea how human cooking worked. Apparently, burning things was bad (So why put them over a fire to begin with?) and blood was not on the menu (Why use painstakingly collected granular salt when you could just go to the source?). He was summarily kicked out of the kitchen area and so spent the next two hours watching TV.

"Hey, look, Sousuke! It's a show about you!" he said cheerily when a cop show came on. Sousuke grumbled something under his breath, but Rin could see the smile flirting with his lips.

Sousuke joined him for an hour of a nature show about sharks (amazing-looking creatures that swam in water!). Then he washed up and headed upstairs to the loft. Rin flitted up to wait for him, landing on the bed just as Sousuke cleared the top of the stairs. Sousuke paused.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going to bed, aren't we?"

"Is that part of the contract?"

There wasn't really a contract, per se. It was just a useful word to throw around to keep the humans in line. Maintaining their mystique had been a big part of the training hammered into Rin's head before coming to Earth (legally). "It can be."

Sousuke still didn't move. "What am I trading for, exactly?"

Oh, so his stoic human was one of those types. Rin slid fluidly off the bed and stalked toward his prey. On the way, he tucked away his demon bits and put on a gauzy outfit trimmed with lace. He'd dithered between that and leather, but Sousuke's flared nostrils told him he'd made the right choice. "Absolutely nothing," he breathed in Sousuke's ear. He was gratified to see the man shiver. He could smell Sousuke's returning arousal.

"That... That can't be right."

"Hm. Let's put it this way. Every time you feed me, you belong a tiny bit more to me."

That wasn't entirely the truth and wasn't entirely a lie. Some humans became physically addicted to a particular incubus if they stayed together for long, but even when it happened, it took years. Rin wasn't above using any means available to tie Sousuke to him, though. Now that he had him, he wasn't about to let go. If Sousuke believed he was bound to Rin, then all the better.

"That doesn't seem fair."

"No? But Sousuke..." He licked Sousuke's ear, driving his tongue suggestively into the whorl of it. "Don't you already belong to me all the way?"

It was a bit of a gamble, he had to admit, but the way Sousuke had looked at him after the blow job earlier...

Sousuke grunted, and suddenly Rin was airborne. A scant moment later, he'd been thrown down on the bed. "Officer!" he gasped theatrically. "You're so rough!"

Growling in a delicious manner, Sousuke pinned him expertly and attacked his mouth. Of course, that only made him wilder as Rin took the opportunity to drown Sousuke in his scent. When the man had become near incoherent, Rin flipped them over and grinned down at him.

"Now, now, Officer Yamazaki. I think you need some retraining in _restraint_."

He pulled up Sousuke's shirt and kissed his way slooowly down until he reached his prize.

A bedtime snack was just what he needed.

***

Rin sucked Sousuke off again in the morning. Waking him up and watching his sumptuous eyes go from sleep-muzzy to sex-muzzy was a treat. He observed patiently from the side as Sousuke cooked himself breakfast, and he sent him off with a kiss that he hoped would make his human think of him all day.

Then he went to find a friend to gloat.

"Oh, wow, congratulations, Rin! I'm so happy! I knew you would find him!" Nagisa shouted, before he glanced around and quickly added. "I mean, you know, I was sure you'd find _a totally random unknown human_ that you'd like."

Rin _probably_ wouldn't get in serious trouble anymore from a transgression when he was ten. Demon children were always messing around, and he hadn't done any actual harm. But he appreciated Nagisa's effort, because you never knew.

"Seriously, though, that's so great. What are the chances that he'd still be around and you'd just happen to run into him? It has to be fate."

"That's exactly what I said," Rin agreed, beaming. "We were meant to be."

***

They soon got into a habit. Rin would suck Sousuke awake, send him off to keep the citizens of Iwatobi safe, welcome him home with another snack for himself, and later send him to his dreams, Sousuke with a worn out cock and Rin with a full belly.

Things went along splendidly until eight days in, when they abruptly took a left turn.

Rin was giving Sousuke his wake-up call when the man pushed Rin's head away. "Rin. Stop," he said, through gritted teeth. Rin stared at him, confused. Sousuke was hard and leaking and giving every sign of being ready to blow his load all over Rin's face. Deciding to ignore him, Rin sucked Sousuke in again.

He was shoved off again, more roughly this time, and a hard fist smashed into his face. Rin had been half in demon form, and the punch threw his light body off the bed and onto the floor. "I said, get away from me."

"What the hell was that?" Rin demanded, picking himself up and flaring his wings.

"We don't have to do this every morning."

"But I'm hungry."

"Gah, stop using that metaphor. It's getting annoying."

Rin scowled. "I mean it _literally_. It's what I eat. It's my food like your silly baconeggtoast is yours."

"It's bacon _and_ eggs _and_ toast. They're separate things. And that's ridiculous. Nobody _eats_ semen."

"No human does. But that's what incubi eat." Among other fluids, of course.

That seemed to give Sousuke pause. He stared at Rin with an unreadable expression for several seconds. Then he got out of bed with a huff. His underwear was still heavy with his arousal, but he stumped his way downstairs. "You can go milk someone else's cock for your breakfast today." The bathroom door slammed and Rin heard the shower come on.

Bewildered, furious, and hollow inside from more than just hunger, Rin flew out of the loft.

***

"Why didn't you just seduce him in the shower?" Haru asked.

It was a reasonable question. Rin wondered why he hadn't thought of it.

"You didn't think of it, did you?"

"Shut up!"

***

Rin spent the day competing with Haru and the other racers until he was exhausted and the hunger in his belly had become a raging beast. Finally, defeated, Rin limped back to Sousuke's.

Sousuke, still in his uniform, was sitting on his couch when Rin slipped through the door and inside. He stood immediately. Before Rin could decide on which of the ten furious rants he'd been thinking of to give, Sousuke had crossed the room and enfolded him in a fierce hug.

"You came back."

"Uh. Yeah. I guess I did." For nearly a minute, Sousuke didn't speak, so Rin cleared his throat and said in a lighter tone, "Got to keep up my end of the contract, right?"

Sousuke's arms tightened. "I'm so sorry, Rin. You're right. You're just giving me what I asked for, and I... I'm sorry."

"Hey." Rin tried awkwardly to pat Sousuke's side with the limited mobility of his hands. "I forgive you, okay? Let me go."

Slowly, Sousuke unwound himself from Rin. He brushed one hand over Rin's left cheek. His expression was sad. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No," Rin answered in some surprise. "Nothing mortal can hurt me." He quirked a self-deprecating smile. "Well, except for my pride. You gave that a bad hit, let me tell you."

Unexpectedly, Sousuke laughed. It was a hearty, warming sound that Rin was glad to be the cause of.

A passenger train chose that moment to sound its way past, shaking the double-paned windows.

Sobering, Sousuke pulled him back in, in a loose hug this time, and spoke into his shoulder. "I forget that you're not human, sometimes, and that makes me angry. I feel like I'm using you, or you're using me, and then I think maybe I like it that way, and then I change my mind. It's all mixed up."

"Oh." Rin couldn't say he understood. For him, it had always been simple. He wanted Sousuke. He found Sousuke. He was going to keep Sousuke, no matter what. He tugged on Sousuke's belt. "So... Think I could milk some dinner out of you?"

Sousuke tapped Rin lightly on the head. "Always sex with you."

"I _am_ a sex demon."

In answer, Sousuke kissed him roughly before leading him to the couch. Guiding Rin to lie down, he straddled him and began sucking on his neck. "Hey, hey, I'm the demon here. No blood-sucking from you," Rin chided him, without doing anything to stop him. He pulled Sousuke's shirt out and ran his hands up his human's back, appreciating the well-defined muscles.

Sousuke pulled the neckline of Rin's shirt down to get at his clavicle and sternum.

"Rip it off," Rin growled.

"It's a perfectly good shirt."

Rin changed into a ratty, holey T-shirt with an ugly cartoon of a penguin on it. " _Rip_ it," he commanded again. This time, with a sharp grunt, Sousuke did as he was told. Arousal poured off of Sousuke in heady waves. "You like that, don't you?" Rin purred. "Mr. Police Officer, destroying property..."

"Shut _up_." Sousuke laved his nipples, causing Rin to shudder in desire.

"Sousuke..." Rin struggled weakly and whined, "Shit, I can't eat if you're the one..." Striking on an idea, Rin grabbed Sousuke's hand and licked the palm. His toes curled with pleasure at the taste of Sousuke's sweat. Apparently, pleasuring Rin was _really_ turning Sousuke on. "Never mind. Carry on," Rin mumbled around Sousuke's index finger, as he sucked each one in turn.

"Urgh..." Sousuke said, before doing just that. When he eventually reached the straining crotch of Rin's khaki shorts, he huffed in surprise. "So you _do_ get hard."

"Yeah, of course. Some humans like to get fucked." Sousuke froze, and Rin sat up. "Sousuke," he said. "Do _you_ like to get fucked?"

"I don't... No."

"You don't know?"

"I don't. Like to get fucked."

"Are you sure?" Sousuke's mouth gaped. Rin kissed him lewdly, then ran his thumb slowly along the man's moistened bottom lip. He watched as Sousuke's tongue flicked out to lick him. "I don't think you're sure, Sousuke."

An hour later, Sousuke swore sleepily, "Holy _fuck_. I guess I'm a bottom."

Rin, licking come off his fingers, let his smug expression speak for itself.

***

Rin would have liked to say that everything was perfect from then on, but even though Sousuke never again reacted so violently as before, he still blew annoyingly hot and cold. There were still days when he would grow a little distant, and many days, or _multiple consecutive days_ , when he would (gently) push Rin away and tell him, "Sorry, I'm not up to it right now. You should go find someone else."

On those days, Rin would zip around the globe in angry frustration, feeling helpless and untethered.

"You could try women for a while," Kisumi suggested.

"Huh?" his dinner mumbled, raising her head. She was a youngish college professor currently spread across her desk. Kisumi's boyish looks paired with his knowing smirks attracted all the cougars.

"Nothing, Professor." Kisumi put on a mute spell before continuing. "Maybe he's your dream guy or whatever, but some variety might at least get you out of a slump." He looked Rin over, critically. "And I don't think you're eating right. Women come multiple times. It's great." He licked his lips and dropped the spell. "You're so _delicious_ , Professor. Did you know that you taste different each time you come?"

The professor answered something with a lot of vowels.

***

"I don't think women are the answer," Gou disagreed, despite her fingers being deep inside of one, a senior University of Tokyo student with a slightly squeaky, soprano voice. Or maybe that was just the result of two hours with a succubus. "Though I agree that you need to eat more. You're practically a skeleton."

"But what should I do?"

"Have you tried talking to this human?"

"Sousuke. His name's Sousuke. And, sort of. He just says a bunch of gobbledygook about wishing I was human and stuff."

"Well, there's the problem, then. Is he religious? Maybe he thinks feeding you is bad for his soul."

"I don't think so. He doesn't look scared, just sort of sad."

***

"Well, I mean, you found him, right? And you feed on him most days. You can't expect a human to be totally smitten with you _all_ the time."

Nagisa was teasing a human on the subway, blowing incubus breath in his ear but remaining invisible. Rin watched with interest as the poor college student kept adjusting his glasses nervously and tucking his hair back in place. He was already holding his bag in front of his pants. Rin wondered if Nagisa planned to drag him somewhere hidden at the next stop to eat, or just take him right here.

"I don't see why not."

"First of all, you might try gaining some weight. No one wants to get shanked by an elbow while having sex."

"Why is everyone commenting on that? I am _not_ too skinny. I'm just right for my type."

***

"You should give it a try just once. You can get a day pass to Earth." In the absence of advice, Rin was looking for a distraction or, hopefully, some company. He'd taken up water racing, or rather, 'swimming', and found it a good substitute for blood racing. In fact, in some ways he even liked it better. It turned out, he _could_ go faster in water, and he was more buoyant in it, which was fun. Being able to see where he was going and only ever swimming in straight lines kind of took the excitement out of it, but the novelty was nice.

"No," Haru replied as he had every time before. The human behind him pumped steadily into him, groaning. Haru frowned. "Hurry up." Eating was a bother to him, taking time away from his precious blood obsession.

"You can't expect too much from a feed pool human," Rin chastised him with the superiority of an incubus who had been all of two months Earthside. "Speaking of which... there's a swim instructor in Iwatobi whom I bet you would like. He's got a terminal nice guy personality _and_ he's built like a mountain. I'm pretty sure he'd do all the work and come like a camel."

"Hm." He thought for a moment that Haru might be interested. But then the incubus just shifted his gaze elsewhere. "Wild humans are too much trouble."

His friends were all fucking useless.

***

Sousuke had a bum shoulder that Rin always gave special attention when he was in the mood to take it slow, which was almost never. Sousuke liked it that way sometimes, though, so he tried.

"Why did you want to become a cop, anyway?" he asked Sousuke. "Seems like a dangerous job."

Sousuke rubbed his shoulder. "This wasn't from the job. I was a swimmer once, and I over-trained, broke down. It took a lot of physical therapy just to get to where I am now."

"You were a swimmer?!" Rin asked, excitedly. "I am, too!"

Sousuke smiled indulgently. "I mean competitive swimming, not taking lessons at the Swim Center."

"Me, too, asshole." Rin elbowed him in the ribs. "You're looking at a two-time champion of the 2-kilometer and 4-kilometer in the Say No Evil region. Gods, I wish I could take you blood racing. You'd be so good at it, I just know. Oh! And you could meet my friend, Haru."

"Your friend, huh?"

"Yeah, we grew up in the same cohort."

"Cohort?" 

"Incubi don't have families. Not like humans do. We have cohorts, though, incubi and succubi who were made at the same time."

"No parents? No siblings?"

"Nope."

"Isn't that lonely?"

"Nah, it's great! We're all friends because we want to be. And each of us is a special individual."

"I guess you are special. Each one made to appeal to a different human, huh?"

Rin laughed. "Sure. Every human has a type, and we try to match up, so we don't fight and we all get to eat what we like."

"Do you..." Sousuke stroked Rin's arm. "Were you made just for me, then?"

Sousuke was blushing adorably. He didn't like romantic stuff and wasn't very good at it. Rin snuggled up to his human. "That's right. Made to order. "

He was pretty sure Sousuke had been made to order for Rin, too.

***

On the way home from the Swim Club one day, Rin decided to surprise Sousuke with dinner. Sousuke had been blocking him out for three days this time. He really needed to find a way to get through to him. He'd learned a few dishes. Maybe he could tempt his human to thaw out via the old adage, 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach'.

Curiosity about some frantic whispering noises drew him to flit down from the underpass bridge. A couple of teenagers were cornered by another two kids holding knives. Robbery, Rin surmised quickly. Not particularly interesting, and none of his business.

"Please, don't hurt us," one of the cornered kids said.

Before he'd really thought it out, Rin shifted into a police uniform and stalked up to the group. "Hey! What's going on here?" he demanded in a voice of authority. He didn't normally get involved in human affairs that didn't directly concern him, but he was in an irritable mood and these punks were pissing him off.

During the afterglow of their last conversation about Sousuke's shoulder, he'd told Rin: _"I went into the academy instead of college. My folks were really angry about it, but I knew I wasn't cut out for school. I figured if I couldn't swim, I might as well do some good."_

How dare anyone make trouble in Sousuke's city? He given up _racing_. He'd made his _parents_ angry. He deserved some appreciation for that.

"We weren't causing trouble," one of the instigators said, quickly stowing his weapon.

"Yeah? So get out of here." Turning so that the other two couldn't see him, he let his teeth show and turned his eyes into glowing fires. "Crime doesn't pay. Get out while you still can," he warned them in a dead voice.

Screaming bloody murder, both boys turned tail and ran.

Tentatively, the other two came forward. They were holding hands, probably a couple who'd been looking for a secluded place to make out. "Thank you, Officer..."

Searching for a suitable name in a hurry, he thought of Gou. Last he'd heard, she'd settled on Earth with a human identity. "Matsuoka," he said.

"Thanks, Officer Matsuoka."

"No problem. Stay safe, kids." They ran off, not looking back.

Rin watched them go with a thoughtful frown. Now that it was all over, he felt a little lightheaded -- and not just from hunger.

***

Being a Swimsuit Model type, Gou naturally spent a lot of time on the beach, picking up surfers and college kids. Today was no exception.

"Hey, wifey," he greeted her.

"What?" She moved over on the beach towel so he could sit next to her. She was in a bikini, so he changed from his loose top and skinny jeans into a pair of speedos to match. A man walking by gave them a double take and rubbed his eyes but shook his head and kept walking.

"I had to pick a last name today, and I picked yours," he explained. "So we're married. Now every time we feed, we can imagine we're having dirty, adulterous sex. Isn't that great?"

Gou shoved him. "Who'd want to marry you? You're a package of Trouble wrapped in Melodrama." The capital letters were apparent.

"I resent that."

"Leonids Research Center."

"I should never have told you about that."

"Perth."

"I _didn't_ tell you about that. How did you know about that? Who's the narc?"

Gou smiled sweetly at him. "I don't want you for my husband," she deflected. "I like you, though, so we can be siblings."

"Thanks," he mock-grumbled, elbowing her in the ribs. "I'm so honored."

"So what's up, dear sibling?"

"I stopped a robbery today. I pretended to be a police officer and scared a couple of toughs away from some kids."

"Oh? Was that fun?" Rin could see her considering trying it as a game the next time she was bored.

"It was, actually. I showed them my teeth. One of them pissed himself."

Gou put her hands to her mouth in shock. "You know that's not allowed. You're terrible." Despite her words, her eyes danced. Rin thought maybe she didn't mind so much that he was Trouble.

"But that's not why I did it."

Now she looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I told you that my human's a cop, right? I saw them, and I just suddenly thought, 'What would Sousuke do?', and I did it."

"Ohhh, Rin's in love with his human!" Gou gasped.

" _What?_ That's impossible. Um. Isn't it?"

"It's okay. It happens all the time. Just don't do anything obviously dumb and no one will even care."

"Maybe in romance novels," Rin protested. "Incubi don't fall in love with humans all the time in real life. Do they?"

Gou shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. I've never heard of somebody getting in trouble for it, though."

Now that he thought about it, he hadn't either. That was comforting.

"Oh!" Gou straightened, and, looking in the direction of her wide-eyed gaze, Rin saw a fabulously muscled man windsurfing about half a kilometer out. Gou licked her lips and stood. "Sorry, Rin, I have to go. Big sister has something to _do_."

"I'm older than you!" he called after her. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him, which just proved that she was definitely the little sibling in this relationship.

***

After visiting Gou, Rin came home to find that Sousuke was already there, just putting the final touches on a pan of fried rice.

"Sousuke," Rin whispered in his ear, putting every bit of seduction power into it. He'd back off if Sousuke still refused him, but it'd be hard. Sousuke smelled amazing, and he was _so_ hungry.

Sousuke stiffened but didn't push him away. "I eat before you do," he said, slightly strained but still guarded.

"What am I, a dog?" Rin complained.

"You eat breakfast before I do. I get dinner before you. I think that's fair."

"So... we are having dinner, then?"

Sousuke swallowed audibly. "Yeah," he said gruffly. He scooped out a bowlful and sat at the dinner table. Happy with the world, Rin floated to sit across from him.

"Hey, Sousuke."

"Yeah?"

"I'm in love with you."

Sousuke choked very impressively on his fried rice. Rin was pretty sure a bit of it landed on the coffee table two meters away. Sousuke poured himself some water and chugged it down before saying, " _What?_ That's impossible." He paused. "Isn't it?"

Rin grinned. "I reacted the same way. See? We're meant to be together."

"You can't be in love with me."

"Why not?"

"You're a _sex demon_."

"Yeah, so?"

Sousuke was shaking his head rapidly. "You're just saying this because I _want_ you to be in love with me." Rin thrilled at the remark, but Sousuke's eyes narrowed. "Or are you actually in love with me, but it's only because the contract says you have to be whatever I want you to be? If so, that's coercion. You should, I don't know, complain to your boss or something."

Rin flapped his hand dismissively, tired of this. "Stop talking about the stupid contract. There is no contract. That's just a figure of speech."

"What are you talking about?"

They both waited as a freight train rumbled and clattered its way past. Rin rolled his eyes to the ceiling and guessed it at forty-five cars. "The important thing is," he said, once it'd passed, "we're both in love with each other. We should have sex."

Sousuke huffed and poured himself another glass of water. "What have we been doing all this time?"

"I mean..." Rin found himself suddenly bashful. "I want you to-- to put it in."

This time, Sousuke managed a spectacular spit take. After he'd finished hacking up a lung, he said, "I thought we didn't do that because... I mean, you can't eat if..."

"Of course I can. I can absorb your come from the back. Actually, it works even better that way."

Sousuke was staring with fascination, or horror, or both. "You eat through your _ass_? That's disgusting."

"Well, I don't _shit_ through my ass, if we're talking about disgusting."

"Then how do you..." Sousuke closed his eyes. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

"So, sex?"

"Is it always sex with you?"

"I feel like we've had this conversation before."

Sousuke groaned. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. But I'm going to finish my dinner first."

Rin couldn't help but kiss his dumb, stoic human passionately. "I'll be waiting." Judging from Sousuke's rapid breaths, he didn't think he'd be waiting _long_.

Up in the loft, Rin checked his reflection in the closet mirror. What did Sousuke like? Lingerie. Casual hipster. Formal wear. He tried on each one. Sousuke liked eating tonkatsu. Rin tried on a sassy tonkatsu costume. He twirled around and checked out his be-crumbed, crispy backside.

"What the _hell_ are you wearing?"

"Sousuke! You're ready?" Rin looked down at himself. Sousuke was right; he looked ridiculous. He changed into his own favorite, a form-fitting backless leather number complete with stilettos, gloves, and a wide collar. In this, he could let out his incubus features. He saw Sousuke's eyes widen, flicking between Rin's horns and wings, before narrowing appreciatively. "Come and get it, Officer," Rin purred, laying back on the bed.

With a grunt, Sousuke crawled on top of him and seized his collar roughly to drag him up for a kiss. Rin whimpered into it, stoking Sousuke's arousal with his scent and his writhing body. Sousuke ground down against him, his sweatpants against Rin's leather ones. Rin was as hard as his human. He didn't usually get this excited this early on. He pushed Sousuke's pants and underwear down and stroked his impressive length. This was going to go faster than he'd thought.

He disappeared his pants. Leather looked great but was hard to peel out of. "All right, big guy, get in me."

"Before I 'put it in', there's something I want to try."

"Huh?" Rin blinked and tamped down his irritation. What a time for Sousuke to put on the brakes and have one of his 'slow' moods. "Sure, whatever you want." His impatience at the delay morphed swiftly into avid encouragement when Sousuke started stroking his wings lightly. He hardly ever had sex with Sousuke while in his original form. "Mmm." The stroking to his wings was so nice, he jumped when Sousuke's wet mouth closed on his cock. He uttered what he hoped wasn't a squeak.

Although he had brought countless humans to orgasm with his mouth, no one had ever done this to him before.

Sousuke seemed to take his response as a challenge. For a guy who'd only ever had a couple of partners before Rin, Sousuke sure knew his way around a cock. He kept his lips and tongue busy and kept bringing Rin _right_ to the edge before backing away and playing innocuously with some other patch of skin that immediately became the next most erotic thing ever.

Rin arched and couldn't help flapping his wings when Sousuke happened to stroke his tail. Sousuke made a thoughtful sound, then chuckled, the bastard. As long as he was being an obliging partner, though, Rin aimed to get his worth. "Touch the base," he instructed.

"What?"

"Touch the base of my tail." Sousuke obliged, and Rin came off the bed, gasping. "Shit. Really?" Rin whimpered as Sousuke squeezed him and tickled _just_ right. "You really like this, don't you?" Sousuke slid his fingers further down, only to freeze at Rin's hole. "You're... You're _wet_ ," he said in strained astonishment.

"No shit. You've been stimulating all my erogenous zones, Sherlock."

Sousuke cleared his throat, and when he spoke again, he sounded teasing instead of slightly shrill. "You're self-lubricating. How convenient."

"Made to please," Rin reminded him.

"You really are, aren't you? It's like every bit of you is made to drive me crazy. Your hair," kiss, "your eyes," kiss, "your mouth," kiss, "your scent, your saliva, your _tears_." Rin hadn't even realized he's started crying with emotion. How could he possibly help it, with Sousuke being so goddamn _sweet_. "Your leaking cock and your bastard wet hole. I can't fucking believe it."

"Just put it in already," he grumbled, embarrassed and unconvincingly trying to pass it off as irritation.

"God, Rin. You're made for me. I love that. And I fucking _hate_ it."

"What?"

He didn't have time to ask for clarification, because Sousuke flipped him onto his stomach and, in one gut-wrenching move, slid his cock home.

Rin cried out. It didn't hurt. Nothing mortal could hurt him, he knew that. But the suddenness of it took him by surprise and he found himself smothering cries into Sousuke's pillow as Sousuke thrust into him hard, over and over. He could hear Sousuke's excited panting. The sensation of Sousuke's cock inside him, leaking and spreading delicious precum and sweat, made him shiver in uncontrollable pleasure.

"Sousuke... Sousuke..."

He'd never thought it'd be this good. Sousuke inside him. Sousuke all around him. He was already almost full to bursting, and Sousuke hadn't even _come_ yet.

Sousuke yanked his collar aside and bit him on the back of his neck -- and that was it. Rin shuddered and shed hot tears as he came across Sousuke's bed, and the next moment, Sousuke groaned, deep and long, and the most divine feast flooded into Rin all at once. His body sucked it in, converting it instantly into buzzing, live energy and brain-melting, white-hot pleasure.

When he came back to himself, he was in Sousuke's arms, curled up under the covers. He disappeared the rest of his clothes and snuggled deeper into Sousuke's embrace. "Mmm," he hummed, sleepily content.

Sousuke chuckled. "I'm that good, huh?"

"Dunno. You could be awful," Rin answered, mustering some bit of combative snark even as his drowsiness pulled at him. "I don't have anything to compare." There was a long silence, during which Rin _almost_ dropped off into sleep. Then the bed shook as Sousuke sat up violently. Rin blinked and looked up, frowning.

"Wait a minute. Wait a _damn_ minute. You're a _virgin_?"

Rin rolled his eyes. "Not anymore. Obviously."

"But you were? Before I-- I _plowed_ you like a piece of meat?"

"I think you're mixing your metaphors a little. Anyway, you were a virgin, too, when I had you."

"That's different."

"How so?" Irritated, Rin let his horns show.

"I _wanted_ you to fuck me."

"And I wanted you."

"Because you need to _eat_."

"Sure. And you were _delicious_. Win-win. Can we go to sleep, now?" Rin tried to pull Sousuke back down to cuddle, but Sousuke was having none of it.

"How can you be a virgin? You're a _sex demon_!"

"Sousuke, honestly..."

"You're a freaking _sex_ demon!"

A passenger train chose that moment to blast its horn, the first of several blasts before it roared past the windows with a deafening rattle.

By the time it passed, Sousuke had finally seemed to calm down a little, though his calm had a brittle edge to it. He stroked Rin's face and pushed a lock of hair back behind his ear. "I was really your first?"

Rin took his hand and held it against his face. He sniffed it. Even when Sousuke wasn't aroused, he smelled so good. "Yeah," he answered.

"But. But you're..."

"A sex demon. I know." Rin looked up at the distraught human. "I'm just weird, I guess. I was never into that like other incubi were." That was a blatant lie. He knew why he'd never had sex this way, despite it being the more efficient way to eat and also, wow, way more pleasurable. He'd been waiting for Sousuke all along. He'd just never admitted it to anyone before. He was pretty sure his friends knew. They had meals together all the time, after all. They did him the courtesy of never mentioning it.

"What changed your mind?"

Rin hid his blush behind Sousuke's hand. "You did," he murmured.

"Fuck," Sousuke swore. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , fuck, fuck."

"We can do that again tomorrow," Rin joked. "Even incubi need to sleep."

Despite his urgings, it was a long time before Sousuke was willing to lie down again. When he did, he wrapped Rin in his arms and put his chin on top of Rin's head. As Rin was dropping off, he thought he heard Sousuke whisper, "Rin..."

***

The next week was... weird.

Sousuke _coddled_ Rin. That was the only word to describe it. He never raised his voice. He never complained. And he fed Rin every day with gentle solicitude. No snide comments. No competitive posturing. No energizing rough-and-tumble. Just soft words and soft touches and soft gazes. Sousuke had obviously gone soft in the _head_. Rin thought he was going to go crazy.

"I'm... not seeing the problem," Kisumi said blankly. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? He loves you."

"The thing is," Rin confessed uncomfortably, "he didn't exactly say that, in those words. He said that he wanted _me_ to love him. And when I said we were in love, he didn't deny it."

"I think that counts."

"Does it?"

***

Just for excitement (and maybe just a _little_ bit to spy), Rin started flying out to see his brave Officer of the law now and then. Sousuke mostly drove around, caught a few traffic violations, gave some warnings to unruly folks, took a statement for a store robbery once.

"I wish you wouldn't do this," Sousuke mumbled to him from behind his sandwich. Rin was floating, invisible, next to his shoulder.

"Watching you eat is making me hungry, too."

Sousuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I can _tell_ ," he growled. "But I'm on duty."

"There's a bathroom over there. We can have a quickie before your lunch break ends."

"I am not fucking you in a--!" Another patron gave Sousuke a strange look. Sousuke took a big bite and chewed ostentatiously. Once he was unwatched again, he mumbled, "I'll be home in a few hours, Rin. Please, just wait?"

Rin had gotten a little excited when he saw how irritated Sousuke had been getting, but now that the dummy had gone and turned soft again, Rin found his own appetite subsiding. "Yeah, sure," he returned shortly, and left.

***

"Maybe you need to create some drama, get him worked up somehow."

"Like what?"

Nagisa's eyes sparkled. All of his ideas were unrealistic bordering on farcical, but at least Rin had several good laughs.

***

"Hey, Sousuke! I want to show you something."

The details of Nagisa's suggestion weren't worth considering seriously, but the general concept was sound. A quick trip home later, Rin had the perfect conversation starter.

Sousuke finished pulling on a T-shirt and bent to pick up his uniform, which Rin had scattered along the stairs on the way up while welcoming Sousuke home from work.

With a flourish, Rin brought out his most prized contraband. 

Sousuke raised one eloquent eyebrow at the scrap of cloth, clearly unimpressed. "What's that?" He started hanging his uniform up, straightening the sides so it wouldn't wrinkle.

"It's the handkerchief you gave me!"

Sousuke closed the closet door. "Huh?"

"You know. When we first met."

He'd been expecting something along the lines of a fond reminiscence, maybe some shared laughter or mutual insults over who had looked dumber as a kid.

Sousuke froze. Then he came forward very deliberately, stopping three handbreadths away. Rin had seen him intimidate other people this way. It didn't have the same effect on him, but it was definitely confusing. "Sousuke?"

"How do you know about that?"

That took him aback. "Um. About the handkerchief? I was there. I thought you remembered."

"You were watching?" Sousuke closed his eyes. "Right. Yes, of course. I thought it was just magic, but you must know what he looks like."

"Sousuke. You're freaking me out."

Sousuke suddenly speared Rin with a wild look. "Do you know where Rin is now?"

Gaping, Rin could only say, " _What?_ "

"Do you still watch him? Where is he? Is he all right?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you get a head injury today? _I'm_ Rin. Remember me?" He waved.

Sousuke shook his head. He put one hand over his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he looked Rin in the face and put his hands on Rin's shoulders. "I love you. I need you to know that." Rin's joy at hearing those words was short-lived. "But I need you to stop playing this game. I-- I want to know what you really look like."

Rin frowned. "You already know what I look like." He lost his shirt and let his incubus parts come out. He bared his teeth.

"No, I mean... I want to know the _real_ you."

Rin looked down at himself. "This is the real me," he snapped. "This is what incubi look like. We aren't actually scaly monsters or whatever some nutjob philosopher prophet told you."

"No," Sousuke repeated, scowling in frustration. "I mean, the real _you_. Stop pretending to be _him_. I don't care about the stupid contract."

"The contract that I keep telling you doesn't exist? Wait. Which, him? What, him?"

"Look. I don't care. Just be yourself for me. That's all I'm asking."

"This _is_ me. Sousuke, I don't know what you want from me."

"I want to know that you're real. I want to know that _we're_ real. I want to stop being haunted by some ghost memory of a kid who's long gone! I want to be with you, Rin, but I can't while you're still pretending to be someone else."

"I've never pretended anything! I _am_ that kid. What are you talking about?"

"You're not him. You _can't_ be him. Stop _lying_ to me!" Putting his hands over his ears, Sousuke backed away from him.

"Sousuke--"

"Stay away from me!" Sousuke ran down the stairs and out the door. Rin gaped after him.

Well. Rin had been trying to rile Sousuke up. Mission accomplished.

***

It was like turning off a tap. Sousuke did a one-eighty and all of a sudden, Rin was left in the cold again.

"This human is the _definition_ of insane!" he groused, kicking sand in a wide arc. Haru had finally agreed to come to an Earth beach with him, so they were both in human form and in swimwear, despite it being two in the morning. Haru frowned and pulled at the waist of his boardshorts, before changing into the G-string he usually wore before they went nude for the races.

Since they'd purposely come so late so that Haru wouldn't get them in trouble, Rin didn't bother to admonish him. His own legskins had been copied from a swimming magazine. The red stripes reminded him of blood racing. For once, his favorite sport seemed far from his mind, however, as he seethed over his human.

"You put a mark on him, didn't you? It's not as if you can't find him again, like before."

"Of course, I did. I put a mark on him the moment I saw him again! I'm not stupid."

"So where is he?"

Rin waved in the direction where Sousuke's mark pinged back to his call. "He's in some bar, getting drunk. He's probably not even coming home again tonight. The guy sometimes can't find his way down a single lane street when he's _sober_."

"Why don't you chase him down?"

It sounded childish and petulant, but Rin answered, "I want him to come home on his own."

"Hm." Haru touched his hand to the water. "It's saltier than blood."

"Yeah. Want to go for a swim?"

"No." Haru looked Rin up and down, a frown on his usually passive face. "Rin, you need to eat something."

"Yeah, later."

***

It was another three days later before Sousuke finally came home. By then, Rin barely had the energy to stand. He lay curled up in Sousuke's bed, too sick to go out and too mad to try to greet his ungrateful, misbegotten human at the door.

He didn't make any sound when he heard Sousuke come home, waiting for him to come up to change. The sound of footsteps stopped abruptly. "Rin."

Rin grunted.

"I'm sorry, Rin. Not today, all right? I'm just not ready."

Rin turned his face into Sousuke's pillow. He could smell traces of sweat, but licking the cloth only made his tongue dry and gross. He whimpered.

"Rin? Hey. Are you okay?" Sousuke shook him. "Rin! Shit, what's the matter with you?"

"I'm _starving_ , what do you think?!" Rin tried to shout, but he could only manage a weak mumble.

"Rin! _Rin!_ " He whined as the covers were removed. "You're skin and bones. When was the last time you ate?"

Lips pressed against his, and Rin opened his mouth eagerly. The energy was faint, though. Sousuke wasn't aroused? Did he not want Rin anymore? Tears leaked out of his eyes. He couldn't summon the energy to wipe them away.

"Shit, shit, shit. What do I do. Can you-- What else do you eat?" Sousuke ran downstairs and clattered back up again, muttering, "Maybe... You said once... Hey, wake up! Do you drink blood? Rin!"

Rin blinked blearily at Sousuke. "Sssure..." he slurred.

A moment later, the rich smell of blood filled his nostrils. He inched toward it, and then something warm was shoved in his face, the source of that nourishing scent welling thickly out. He lapped it up greedily. Blood was low on his list of favorite meals. It was basically baby food for incubi, but he was so _hungry_.

Energy flooded into him, and he moaned at feeling filled again. He wasn't satisfied. Nothing but sexual energy could fully feed a full grown incubus, but at least he was no longer on the brink of passing out. He sat up and looked around, taking notice of his surroundings. The first thing he saw was Sousuke grimacing and pressing his right hand over his left arm. A trail of blood was wending its way down, petering out slowly against the tender skin. A stained knife laid on the bedside table.

Rin wiped his mouth, tasting the blood there. Sousuke's.

"You giant idiot!" Rin exploded out of bed to hang in midair in front of Sousuke. He lashed his tail in rage. "You humans are so fucking fragile. Don't you _ever_ hurt yourself like that again!"

Sousuke gaped, his expression stormy. "What were _you_ doing, then? You could have died! Were you really starving yourself just to make a point? Idiot!"

A low honk preceded the rattle-boom of a freight train rolling past, but they continued to shout over the noise.

"Moron!"

"Jerk!"

"Asswipe!"

"Bastard!"

"I don't have parents! I can't even _be_ a bastard, nincompoop!"

"Impossible little imbecile!"

"Cheesehead!"

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"I don't know! I heard it on TV once!"

Growling, Rin dragged his ridiculous human downstairs. He ran Sousuke's arm under water, then wrapped a tea towel around it.

Sousuke watched him narrowly. "Where did you learn to do that?"

" _Don't_ start this crap again."

Sousuke opened his mouth. Closed it. Stayed blessedly silent.

Rin cleared his throat. "What was the handkerchief for, anyway? I wasn't bleeding that bad."

"It's to protect the wound against infection. My fourth grade teacher taught us first aid."

"Right. Little bugs that make you sick." That got Rin's temper up again. "You see? Humans are so vulnerable, it's pathetic."

"At least we don't fall down dead from blue balls."

"Well, you saved my life, didn't you? My fucking hero."

"Yeah. Great. Now you have enough energy to go fuck someone else."

"I'm not going to someone else. Where would I even find someone on such short notice?"

"I don't know. Anyone off the street would work, right? Or go to one of the people you see when you're not with me."

"I don't 'see' people when I'm not eating from you, idiot."

"Are you serious?"

"I haven't eaten from anyone else since I found you again." He'd meant it to come out accusatory, but it sounded only somewhat pathetic.

Sousuke straightened, his face slack. "Are you telling me, all the times I told you to go find someone else, you just... starved yourself?"

When Sousuke put it that way, Rin sounded like a complete loser. So he didn't answer.

Sousuke swore and put his head in his hands. Finally, he sighed. "Here's the problem, all right? I'm in love with Rin."

"That's great!" Rin perked up.

"Not you. The kid you. The one I met when I was ten."

"Uh. Okay?"

"I've been in love with Rin since I was ten, while the two of us met just three months ago. It's... really hard to give up on a love like that. I made the decision to give up on Rin and try with you. But now I'm all mixed up again."

Rin groaned. "Seriously, why is this so difficult? I _am_ Rin. We're in love. Why aren't we horizontal yet?"

"I know. I _know_. You keep saying that, and I want to believe you, but I just _can't_."

"For hell's sake, why not?"

Sousuke blew out a breath. "When we met. Uh, re-met. You said you would be whatever I most desire, and you were talking about some contract or whatever. I've wanted Rin since I first met him, so of _course_ you would be Rin. How can I possibly believe that you're real? How perfect you are for me is literally _un_ real. Plus, there's the whole thing where having sex for you is a way of keeping yourself alive. How do I know if you're being somehow coerced into a relationship with me in order to _feed_ yourself?"

"Wow. That is super sweet. And also bonkers."

Sousuke was starting to look a little panicky again. "How can I be _sure_ you aren't pretending? How can I know for sure that you're him?"

"Because I say so! Why on Earth do you think I'm _not_ him, anyway? Other than the whole contract thing, _which I keep telling you doesn't exist_?"

Sousuke was sullen for a while. Then he raised one finger. "Fact: Incubi can't get hurt. True?"

"Yeah. Wait. Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Nothing _mortal_ can hurt us. The day we met, I, uh, had a run-in with a death sphere. As the name implies, if handled improperly, they can be a little bit lethal."

Sousuke, understandably, looked completely bewildered. " _What?_ "

"It's complicated."

"Why was a ten-year-old playing with something lethal?"

"That's part of the complication."

The look Sousuke gave him was withering. "This is all very convenient."

"It happens to be true. Life is stranger than fiction, right?"

Sousuke glared, then shook his head. "Fine. Moving on." He raised two fingers. "Fact: Rin was human."

"Are you insane? You've seen me hide my incubus bits." Rin did so, to demonstrate. He put on a tracksuit and a baseball cap so he looked like any other human strolling around.

"It's not just that... I was right next to Rin, and I never felt that _stuff_ that I feel when I'm with you."

"I was a _kid_ , you pervert. And so were you. Unless you were awfully precocious, you wouldn't have felt anything."

Sousuke appeared to mull that over. "All right." Three fingers. "Fact: Incubi don't have families. Rin had a brother."

"You mean Nagisa? He's my friend. He's an incubus, too. I can introduce you sometime. Only maybe not, because I suddenly think I'm in love with a blinkin' moron and I'm embarrassed for anyone to know it."

"Don't call me a moron!"

"That's what you are!"

"Shut up. I've been waiting for Rin my whole life, and now you're telling me you're him. It's a lot to take in."

"Oh, cry me a river. I've been waiting for _you_ my whole life, and you're telling me you're in love with me, but not me."

"I just told you, I decided to give up on Rin because I _am_ in love with you. Except now I don't have to give up on him at all, because it turns out, you're the same person."

"Well, that's fantastic! Do you have any other stupid facts you'd like to share with the class, Einstein?"

"Stop insulting me, you jackass! And no, I don't!"

"Does that mean we can finally be a couple and live happily ever after and shit?"

"Yeah, I guess it does!"

"Then what are we still fighting about?!" he shouted.

"I don't know!" Sousuke shouted back.

They stared at each other, chests heaving.

Sousuke raised one finger. "Fact: The two of us met when we were ten years old."

"Yup."

Sousuke raised a second finger. "Fact: The two of us are in love with each other."

"That is correct, sir."

Sousuke raised a third finger. "Fact: I am the dumbest son of a bitch on the face of the Earth."

"Abso-tively-posi-lutely. Also. Fact: We need to get it on already, before I faint of malnutrition."

"That is the most unromantic proposition I have ever heard." Sousuke grabbed him in a hug and kissed the breath out of him.

Rin yanked his head down and devoured him in return. "Consider this totally non-existent figure-of-speech contract signed, Officer," he said when they finally parted. Slyly grinning, he looked into Sousuke's beautiful teal eyes. "So. Down for a donut run?"

Sousuke growled, " _Fuck_ , no. Are you kidding me? I haven't had sex with you in five days. You'd better get ready for a goddamn _feast_."

  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> Full credit goes to [Virgin Incubus, by PureSlider (Matsuo)](https://myreadingmanga.info/pureslider-matsuo-virgin-incubus-free-dj-jp/). I based my concept of Rin as an incubus and his relationship with Sousuke on this sizzlin' doujinshi. I recommend you read it! (Sorry, I could only find it in Japanese.)
> 
> * * *
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, you might try these:  
> [Omelets And Cats](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12939165) (Free!), by kuonji  
> [Cursed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/211168) (due South), by kuonji  
> [Nocturnal Visions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5079400/chapters/11680729) (Free!), by LadyLasa  
> [Shot Through the Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1722410/chapters/3671054) (Free!), by MyriahKamm  
> [Temple Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8655226) (Free!), by Bricc  
> [hide your head in the sand](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1943253/chapters/4199202) (Free!), by ichinoseharu (rinsousukes)  
> [Coffee](https://youtu.be/LtvL-2KWuL8) (Free! video), by Luke K


End file.
